


Will you let me ruin you, precious?

by Cheimay15th



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, Flower Child Louis, M/M, Punk Harry, pink louis, pretty louis, princess louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little teaser of something I was working on a long time ago to tide you guys over till tomorrow. Enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will you let me ruin you, precious?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little teaser of something I was working on a long time ago to tide you guys over till tomorrow. Enjoy! ^^

They had been dating for a month when the question came up.

“Why haven’t you let me meet your parents yet, Haz?”

Harry pauses his ministrations, Hand stilling in Louis’ feathery hair. His petite boyfriend is lying on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat race from beneath his Rolling Stones tee. Their lying in Louis’ pretty little bed, in his pretty little room, surrounded by lace and silk and stuffed teddy bears that carry traces of the scent of Louis’ favorite vanilla perfume.

Harry has never felt so out of place. His ink black tattoos and silver piercings stand out harshly against the innocent pastels and prints covering almost every surface of his boyfriend’s room. Usually he can ignore it, but it’s always there, always in the background. He’ll hear it every time he shows up in his leather jacket, clothes carrying traces of smoke from his motorcycle; Every time he climbs into Louis’ window at night, half-smoked cigarette hanging from his lips (Louis lives alone in a quaint little apartment not too far from London, but Harry likes the thrill of scaling his boyfriends wall with the moon as his only audience. Plus, it freaks out the neighbors, so). And he hears it loudest of all when he’s got Louis pinned beneath him, whining and clawing at his back as he thrusts into him so hard the headboard slams into the wall, or grinds into him so slowly he can come from the constant pressure on his prostate alone.

A little voice whispering in his ear, saying: ‘Why are you doing this to him? He deserves so much better than you’

And Harry knows this, of course. But he’s always been a selfish person.

“Hmmmm” Harry knows the answer to the question, he’s always known. But Louis is so fragile, so precious. Harry can’t hurt him like that. He refuses to do it. “I don’t know Lou. You know me and my parents don’t really talk”

“But Hazzy” Louis rises, throwing his legs over his boyfriend so he’s straddling him. Harry’s hands rest on his waist on instinct and he rumbles contentedly as tiny hands start to comb through his unruly quiff, playing with the curls and scratching lightly at his scalp. He leans forward to lightly nibble on Harry’s ear and suck on his earlobe. Harry growls and squeezes Louis’ waist in warning, slightly awed at the fact that he did this to him. He ruined this perfect little angel. And he’s going to ruin him again tonight. “I would be really really pleasured to meet them”

Harry loses it at that, rolling them over before ripping Louis clothes off like a man possessed.

“We’ll talk about this later” He pants, kissing his way down Louis’ chest. Once he gets to his pretty pink nipples, he sucks one into his mouth, rolling the other one between his fingers until the petite boy is breathing hard and pressing into his motions. He smirks around the hyper-sensitive bud in his mouth and bites down, pressing close-mouthed kisses onto it to soothe the sting. Louis is screaming now, thrashing around as Harry rolls the ball in his tongue around his sore nipple.

“Hmmm. Like that baby?” He pulls off, drinking in the sight of his wrecked boyfriend. He’ always had sensitive nipples, can come just from having played with. But he always manages to look more gorgeous each time- Tears running down his cheeks, hands clenched in his prissy little silk sheets, hair messed up from throwing his head side to side in pleasure. Harry loves seeing Louis like this, raw and exposed and so so fucked.

“H-Hazzy” He moans, sounding absolutely wrecked. But Harry is far from done with him. He’s going to make Louis forget about everything but him- His voice, His touch, His taste. He’s going to fuck Louis so hard all he’s going to feel for the next month is the feeling of Harry’s cock pressed deep into him.

He kisses his way down the tan expanse of Louis’ soft, hairless skin, stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button teasingly. The smaller boy whimpers and Harry smirks and presses kisses lower and lower on his body until he reaches the frilly band of Louis’ lace panties. He winks at him before dragging them down his tanned legs with his teeth. He smirks at Louis as he tucks the purple knickers into the back pocket of his jeans and gently pries his legs apart.

“Bet when people see you, they think you’re so innocent” He muttered conversationally, sucking bruises into Louis’ heavenly thighs. “Bet they think you’re a perfect little angel. They don’t know about how much of a little slut you are. How you beg for my cock. Beg for me to fuck your tight little hole”

“H-Harry. Pleaseeeee” Louis whined, head thrashing back and forth as he felt pleasure shoot up his body in hot white sparks. Harry loved watching him lose control, loved knowing that it was him that was causing this perfect little angel, this otherworldly beauty to come undone.

‘You’re wasting his time. He can do so much better. You don’t deserve him’.

Growling under his breath, Harry threw Louis legs over his shoulders and bent down to nose at his boyfriend’s hole.

“Such a pretty little pink hole, baby” He breathes, digging his hands deeper into Louis’ thighs before pressing a sloppy kiss unto the quivering pucker. Louis flails around, moaning so loud it sounds like he’s in pain. The neighbors can probably hear them, he’s being so loud. Which is exactly what Harry wants. He wants Louis to be so loud, he drowns out that stupid fucking voice that is always reminding him that soon Louis is going to move on to someone else, he’ll be someone else to kiss, touch, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? ^^


End file.
